And then
by fab.guiltypleasures
Summary: Slightly AU. future fic that completely disregards season 4 and some parts of season 3. Faberry lost contact during college, reunites after it. Pezberry friendship, NerdQuinn, and Beth is a big part of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: id don't own Glee and the characters, i only own the story...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It's strange how the summer is over so quickly, they spend it together, lazy afternoons by the pool, quiet nights with some movies, and a couple of parties.

In the end they were all expecting the start of a new life, and they don't know if all of these people who in a weird way became a family will stay in their life.

They are now in the last pool party where they can all be together, starting tomorrow they'll start spreading trough the country.

The boys are all in the pool trying to play something like water polo that nobody can really say what it is.

The girls are just chatting away while spreading themselves on the pool chairs trying to get just a little more tanned.

During this time nobody notice the 2 girls that are missing. Everyone would see them as an odd combination, but here they were in the room with the gold star in the door talking about the future, about a new year and how will they cope with it.

"Do you really think it's a good idea Rachel? I mean, I was really a bitch to you during all this time, and even though I'm a bit more grow up, I'm still a bitch, and living with me will not be easy. And I'm sure that living with a diva like you it's going to be a handful."

"Oh… you called me by my name, I just can't get used o it" Said Rachel while smirking.

"If you prefer I can always go back to Man hands, RuPaul, but let's finish this first, ok Berry? Tell me, are you really sure?"

"Yes, I am, the truth it's that I have this apartment that my parents bought me when I was 10 years old and I don't really want to live alone, that thing it's huge just for me, and since you also going to New York I though that you could want to share it with me. And even with all the bitchiness I know that we'll be good for each other. Besides for me it will be a good way to pay the bills and for you it's a way to share a place with Brittany, what do you say Santana? Let's try it?"

Santana started shaking her head while smiling and said:

"Ok midget, let's try it, let's live together, all 3 of us, Brittany will love it."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When the sun was starting to disappear in the horizon Mercedes got up and started talking:

"Ok guys, it seems that I'm the first to go, so I'll be the first to say goodbye, I hope you guys are going to visit me on LA and please keep in touch, I want your daily updates trough facebook, twitter, sms whatever, I just don't want to lose contact. We're a family"

"a little weird and dysfunctional" said Quinn

And everyone started laughing.

"You're so right girl, we're weird dysfunctional, but a family, so just don't disappear on me" said Mercedes, while she started hugging goodbye each one of them.

After hugging all of them Puck yells"Group hug" and they all hug each other.

These parties kept on going until that the ones left where the ones that will still had to stay another year in Lima.


	2. A serious talk

"Come on Rae , hurry should be arriving the Airport by now. You weren't like this babe. How was it? "punctuality is" she wasn't able to finish talking because Rachel left the room with a suitcase almost bigger than herself.

"Dear God! Were only going for a weekend! What a fuck are you bringing in that suitcase?

You know what, I don't care, were already late, I don't wanna miss our flight, my mom would kill me if I don't go home for thanksgiving… so, let's go, B already has a cab waiting downstairs."

"I 'm just taking some essentials with me, one is never too much ready. And please don't roll your eyes at me. Do you think she's going?"

"Of course she is, she did told you that last time she was here, right?"

"She did, but she also told me that she would talk me to me later that week and she didn't call me once in the last couple of weeks. What have I done? I must have done something, we're finally becoming friends!"

"Shut up Berry! She'll be there and she'll explain why she didn't call. Now let's move"

"Ok ok Satan!"

Mean-while in Shelby's apartment:

"Do you want to talk to me?

I know that I'm surely not your first option, but I can see that you're not ok."

She looks at Beth and back at Shelby:

"I don't know if I can."

"let's do like this, you going to put Beth to sleep, and I'm going to go get a bottle of wine, and we'll talk, you don't need to tell me what is worrying you but if you want to, you know that you can trust me. Ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Shelby"

A couple of minutes later when she reentered the living room and saw a bottle of wine opened and two glasses on the coffee table.

"I was serious, so don't look at me like that, I know that you shouldn't be drinking, but you'll sleep here tonight and you'll talk. The truth it's that I also have something to tell you, and I think that it's going to be a stressful and long talk, and don't worry because I already told your mother that you were going to sleep here."

"You have something to tell me?"

"We'll get there, now sit, grab your glass, and tell me how's Yale?"

Quinn looked at Shelby and blurted out "I'm gay! And I'm in love with Rachel"

"Oh! That's it? That was your big secret?"

"uh?"

"I know that for a while now, we just need to give you a couple of attention and is easy to understand that. So, Yale?"

Quinn, shows a little smile at this. "It's going really well, I think I finally found myself, I'm loving my classes, and..." she stopped talking and started to blush "I'm starting to get active on lgbt rights"

"Wow, I was expecting for that to take a little longer than just a couple of months, so besides loving classes, you're now out and proud?"

"Well, I'm completely out in New Haven, I came to the conclusion, that if I wanted to be truly happy I should start now, I have a full scholarship and the access to my trust fund, so if my mom doesn't accept I'll be ok, besides I never thought that you could cut me of Beth's life for this, you did gave your daughter to a gay couple so…, and I just thought that if I'm starting from zero there, I prefer showing myself than creating another HBIC"

"Thank you for trusting in me, but this means that your mother doesn't knows?"

Quinn closes her eyes before answering this, and does a sad smile.

"No, she doesn't knows, well, besides my friends in Yale, you're the first one I told this about, I was planning on telling this to my mom Sunday morning, but I still don't know if I'm going to come out to anybody else this weekend."

"What about Rachel?"

"I'm not going tp tell her" Shelby look at her with and starts to question her, but Quinn cuts her "I'm not ready for it, and she hadn't stopped speaking about Finn since she got to New York, the last time I've been there she spend the entire sunday morning talking about him, I had to left earlier, I'm okay with her not look at me the same way that I look at her, but Finn is like her worst option, and I like him, but he'll destroy her just by being him, I just hope that Santana and Brittany are able to stop her from going back to him."

"What do you mean, Santana and Brittany, aren't you going to show her that?"

She suddenly looks away, with a guilty features. "What, Quinn? Tell me."

"I need to get away from her" she tells with a sight "I can't move on while being her best friend, she tells absolutely every freaking detail of her dreams of love with Finn. I just can't stand it anymore, so i just decided that I'm going to focus on Yale, and put some distance between us, I have to do it, or else I'll never be able to move on, please understand Shelby" she pleaded when the tears started falling.

"Hey hey, Quinn, i understand don't worry, and you told me that Santana and Brittany will help her, right? so that means that she's not alone, I'm actually more worried about you now, Rachel has an amazing support system, and she doesn't know what's happening, and what about you? I'm here to help you, of course, but you need more friends."

She looked at Shelby eyes with a surprised face, never in her life she thought that someones would be so worried about her "I'm fine Shelby, well, not fine of course, but I have you and, I have my friends in Yale, and I hope that I'll keep on having San and Puck af ter telling them this. And most of all I have Beth" she says with a shy smile. "So, since apparently I already told you all of my problems, will you tell me what you need to tell me ?"

"ok ok, but first, Beth and me will be here for anything you need" she says while winking at Quinn "And now, for my news, I'll move to New York, wait.." she says, when she sees how Quinn try to speak " Let e finish, and then you can ask all of your questions ok? So, I was offered a job at NYADA, and it's an amazing opportunity for a couple of reasons, first, the job is amazing, and I'll have an opportunity to try and make some kind of reationship with Rachel despite everything that happened between us in this past couple of years, and i just know that you understand me when I'm saying this, and besides that Beth will have a better school there, and will also be just 2 hours away from you. What do you think about it?"

"I don't know what to say...What about Puck, he loves her, and she'll be away from her and"

"I already talked with him, and well, I think he should be the one telling you this, nut what the hell, he's going to move there as well, He knows what is future is in Lima, and he wants to try bigger, so in a couple of months we'll both be a couple of hours away from you."


	3. She comes out

Those first chapters where focused in Quinn, but the next one will be all about Rachel. so don't worry, she'll also appear on this story.

Disclaimer: it's still the same, I don't own nothing, no Glee, no characters, only the story..

Quinn woke up next morning feeling free for the first time in years, even though she had only come out to Shelby, the knowledge that she will be keeping seeing Beth, and most of all that she'll be closer to her gave her a sense of comfort that she hasn't feel for a long time.  
After breakfast she went home thinking about how lucky she was for being able to be a part of Beth life even when she herself was still feeling so damaged, sometimes she just feels that she's broken beyond repair, and alone and that it's probably better to stay alone forever, she used to believe in love, in a love that would last forever that even with everything that happened other that she would be happy, but now she's only sure that she'll survive, even if she's not completely happy, she's now aware that she'll never have Rachel, but she's also conscious that she's is the only at fault for this, since she was without a doubt an awful bitch to her during almost all of high school, it's impossible to Rachel to look at her as the someone that could make her happy.  
Now she knows that she'll have Beth in her life, and a friend in Shelby, and she's also certain that Puck and Santana will stay in her life, she just doesn't know how will she be able to stay in Rachel life without damage herself more. But now she just has to think in the next coming out talk. And she just starts laughing as she enters Lima Bean where she can see Santana and Puck seated in one of the corners table.

As soon as they saw her Santana get up and just get to her and squeeze her in a crush bones hug at the same time that Puck stayed seated and looking at her with a guilty face.

"What's up bitch? i haven't seen you for a over a month, what the hell, you're in the city every other weekend, what the hell happened? Rae is being a pain in the ass with all the whining because of you, so please enlighten me... what the hell is going on? Oh, I know, you just get a fuck buddy, a boyfriend who's keeping you busy?"

While listening to this Quinn face passed trough shock offended guilty and it ended with a smirk " Well, I'll tell you what's happening, but first of all, Puck, don't worry, i already spoke with Shelby and everything is ok, and did ask you both to meet me here because i need to tell you guys something, and no Santana I don't have any boyfriend or a fuck buddy in Yale, but I'm being quite busy during the last month"

"Ok Q, we get it, you being all nerd again right? Enjoying all thee books? just please don't became one of these weird librarians." says Santana.

"oh, librarian, please do transform in a librarian, but one of those sexy librarian, with one of those skirts that left nothing to imagination"

Quinn just starts laughing while both of her friends are smirking at her " ok, i do have something to tell you guys, and i just want you both to know that i really need you guys to be my friends with this, because even being finally fine with this part of me, i really don't wanna lose you guys."

Puck looks at Santana and says to her "Is she coming out to us"

"I think so" she says while she turns to Quinn "are you Q?"

"What? What do you mean if I'm coming out to you guys, how did you knew?"

"come on Baby mama, it's kind of obvious, the way you treated all of your exes, the way you looked to the cheerios, and most of all the way you looked at Berry"

Quinn seats there dumbfounded and then Santana speaks up "and lets not forget that you did had a lot of interest in those, how did you call it, healing experiences, that we had whenBrittanyy was with wheels"

"I..." she looks perplexed at Santana while Puck starts to blush and says "Hot"

"Oh, don't look at us like that, it's obvious that you're as gay as I'm, so tell us there is a girl, right? that's why you've abandoned us" Santana says with a grinning smile.

"no, there is no girl, although my roommate does flirt shameless with me, I've been extremely busy because I'm doing some work in a couple of LGBT associations in Yale, and yeah I keep on being a nerd, no librarian nerd, but still a nerd, and Puck don't even look at me like that, I'm really gay, really really gay."

They just look at Quinn and burst out in full belly laughs, and soon after Quinn join them. When they finally calm down Santana looks at her with a solemn face and asks " What about Rae?"

"how the fuck did you passed form calling her names to berry and now Rae ? Really Rae? and what about her?"

"Wow baby mama, you're swearing? and she's obviously asking what are you going to tall her, or better yet when are you going to tell her that you love her?"

"I'm not, I'm not even going to tell her that I'm gay, at least for now. Ii want her to be happy, and she's obviously still in love with Finn so I'll back away and try to move on, and let her live her life"

"Come on Q, Finnept is awful for her, you'll be so much better, and she must fell something for you, for all of the annoying questions about you."

"No, Santana she's straight and she's in love with hm, and I'll not hurt her again and telling her that I love will be bad, so no, I'll not tell her anything and I'll try to move on"

"You love her?" Santana and Puck ask at the same time.

Quinn blushes, bows her head and says "Yes, i love her, but I'm not acting on it, and I expect for you both to back me up on this, as well as to keep her safe, because I really need to go away for a while. And just for you guys to understand why am I doing this, Do any of you knows where she is now?"

Santana looks at her and says "Ok i get it"

" hum? i don't get " says Puck with an interrogative face.

"She's with Finnept. i just don't understand why someone like her is still hung up in such a dense guy, come on she can do so much better, but no, she keeps her dreaming of being with him , because is such a leading man, really that guy is really dullard."

"Hey, is my friend"

"And am I saying something that isn't true Puck?"

"I know that you are right, but you don't need to call him names, we just need to protect my Jewish princess from him, even if I don't think that it will be necessary"

Quinn just sat there watching her friends bickering with a feeling of pride for the friends that she had and with the belief that they will protect Rachel if she can't.


	4. Chapter 4

The same disclaimer, ii don't own nothing except the story, glee and characters are not mine.

"Are you ready to go?" We have to be in the airport in a couple of hours, we're leaving my place in a 15 minutes and then we pick you up, ok?

"uh... San...don't worry about me, I've to say goodbye to my dads and Finn will give a ride to the airport"

"Finn? Ok, it's your life, i shouldn't worry about it, I'll see you in the plain." And with this she disconnects the phone and looks at a heartbroken Quinn, that grabs the latina bags and goes to the door, when she reach the door knob she turns around and says to a still inarticulate Santana  
" Let's go S, B is waiting for us"

The trip to the airport was weird, for the first time in their lives there was an unspoken agreement that kept them quiet and not a word was spoken during the 2 hours journey to the airport, and not even Brittany was tried to speak during that time, however when they arrived to the airport and during the time that took Santana to returned the rented car, Brittany looked at Quinn and decided that she needed to tell her comfort her friend.

"Quin, don't feel bad, she doesn't know better, she doesn't even knows how you feel about her, and I think you're right, she is still not ready to know it, if you tell her it will probably bring you both even more apart than you already are, she needs to grow up , and she needs to understand that she's so much better than that neanderthal" She says to a surprised Quinn "Oh come on Quinn, you're literally my oldest friend, we know each other since the day I was born, so, don't act surprised, you're one of the few that knew and understood why I acted the way I did in high school , and you also know that Santana and I tell each other everything, even if in this case i already knew. So what I really wanted to say to you is that we, suntan a and I, completely understand that you'll need to be apart form Rachel, which means that you'll stop being in New York for those amazing weekends that we had, but, even if we understand we need you to remember that we're "the unholy trinity" she says with a smile " and i expect an email every two weeks and at least a lunch every time that you go to the city, do we have a deal?"

Quinn starts laughing at the same time that Santana arrives next to them " Oh this is nice, I had the weirdest two hours of my life, and as soon as I disappear you girls start laughing around, I'm feeling unwanted" she says with a pout.

"San, baby, I was just giving her some support, I know that you're not that good with it" Brittany says.

"Ok , girls, I need to go, I don't want to run across someone. I just need you to do me a favor, take care of her please?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

"Do you think she's not coming? They already started calling or plain."

"I don' know Brit, she's not answering her phone, and you know what, I really don't care, I can't even understand how she' acting now, she was whining non stop for over a month that she hadn't eared anything about Q, and she was able to be 4 days in the same freaking town and not call her once, worst than that she don't even went to Puck's party, she choosed to spend the 4 freaking days with that giant piece of shit. Let's just go, she has her ticket."

"Hey, Brit, San aren't you guys waiting for me? I was just a bit late."

"A bit late Berry? A bit late, i don't even knew anymore if you're coming, I was just expecting a text in which you wold tell us that you're going to stay here with your oaf of a boyfriend"

"What are talking about Santana?"

"San, let it go, you're mad right now, it doesn't matter she's here, and we have to enter the plain, just let it go. And Rachel just forget it let's go, New York is waiting for the amazing trio!" she says to the open mouthed duo "what we have to have a name, amazing trio is good , no?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

On the end of that week Santana is on her way home thinking how will she be able to do manage her classes, her new work and her relationship with Brit, since the work that she just accepted will probably make the time that she has with Brittany be only during 7 hours each night, in which they also should sleep, while she was so focused on her toughs she didn't noticed that she arrived to her place until she started to ear softly sound of crying coming from the living room, she just looked at the clock, before entering in the living room, and tried to understand why would somebody be home at that hour.  
When she entered the room , she stooped in her tracks , with what she saw, Rachel was curled up in the sofa, with an empty bottle of wine, on the coffee table.

"What's wrong Rachel? why are you crying? what happened?" she asks while she seats on the sofa next to Rachel.

Rachel cry's even harder and grabs the Latina making her lye down on the sofa and cuddling her.  
It takes almost an hour for the little diva to calm down, during that time she clinged to the latina, not letting her go, When she finally calms down she looks in the latina eyes and says, "I think I screw up, I..."

"What, Rachel, what have you done now?"

"I.. I said to Finn, that i was ok, with him moving to New York, and now he wants to stay here"

"Oh no, Berry, I'll not live with that asshole, and I though that you were finished since the summer, what the hell happened in thanksgiving?"

"Santana, please, i love him, and and we've been talking in the last couple of weeks, and he's changed, he wants to come here and support me"

"You don't need his support, you have me and Brittany, and you know that he's not going to support you, he's going to drag you back to Lima, to be a fucking Lima loser, and if you're so happy for having him back, why the hell have you been crying? "

"Because, I already knew that this would be your reaction, and I don't wanna loose your friendship, I never though that we would be this close, but I need you in my life, and I don't want you to move, I want to to stay here, you became one of the most important persons in my life, but he is the love of mi life. Please don't make me choose. At least try it for a few weeks, if it doesn't work out, I'll help you look for a new place myself. ok?"

"Fuck Rachel, you're so much better than him. Don't you see, that he's the one that pulls you away from us? Just tell me something, you were worried about Quinn, why haven't you tried to be with her when we're in Lima, can you answer me that?"

"I...I'm sorry, is just, God" Rachel just drop her head into her hands and mumbles something that the latina isn't able to understand.  
"What? I didn't get it"

"He's jealous of her, keeps saying that she's in love with me, and she wants to take him out of my life"

Santana stares at her while is trying to understand how does such a dense guy as Finn was able to see how in love Quinn was, but Rachel isn't able to see it even when someone tells her. "So, you're telling me, that you decided to avoid Quinn just because Finn is jealous, and I'm supposed to feel ok with that, I'm supposed to feel safe in or friendship wit that, and I'm fucking supposed to be ok with living with that douchebag" she says with a weirdly calm voice, while she gets up and leaves the room, leaving a startled Rachel looking at the wall.


End file.
